comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man
Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #13/37: 16 Oct 2019 Current Issues :Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #14/38: 11 Dec 2019 Next Issue :none Status Final issue was #14. Characters Main Characters *'Spider-Man/Peter Parker' - Bitten by a radioactive spider, Peter Parker gained spider-like abilities, including super agility & strength, wall-climbing, and web-shooting. After his Uncle Ben was killed by a street criminal, Peter took up the mantle of Spider-Man to fight crime. Allies *'Mary Jane Watson-Parker' - Former Actress/Model. *'May Parker/Aunt May' - Peter Parker's aunt. Raised him (along with her late husband Ben) after the death of Peter's parents. Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things * J. Jonah Jameson - Publisher of the Daily Bugle. Peter's sometime employer, but Spider-Man's nemesis. Recent Storylines Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #14/38 Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #13/37 Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #12/36 Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #11/35 Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #10/34 Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #9/33 Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #8/32 Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #7/31 Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #6/30 Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #5/29 Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #4/28 Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #3/27 Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #2/26 Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #1/25 Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #24 Past Storylines Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #4 "The Other: Evolve or Die" part 10 of 12: "Pirate Booty." Having returned from being seemingly dead, Peter undergoes a battery of tests by Tony Stark and Reed Richards. Menwhile, Flash Thompson, suffering from amnesia, gets a job as a P.E. teacher at the same high school where Peter works. Peter takes Mary jane out on one of his Spider-Man patrols, and when they return to Avengers Tower they find that it is all webbed up. Entering to investigate, Spider-Man inds that his 'corpse' has been devoured by spiders, and he battles a mysterious woman made of spiders. During the battle, Spidey discovers that he has a new power: sharp 'stingers' that protrude out of his wrists. Continued in Marvel Knights Spider-Man #22. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #3 "The Other: Evolve or Die" part 7 of 12. Beaten to a pulp my Morlun, Spider-Man is brought back to Avengers HQ for medical care. Later, Morlun attacks Peter to finish the job, endangering Mary Jane who is keeping vigil at Peter's bedside. Peter makes one last push to save Mary Jane and defeat Morlun, but the exertion is too much for his weakened state and he dies. Continued in Marvel Knights Spider-Man #21. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #2 "The Other: Evolve or Die" part 4 of 12: "Bargaining." In search of a cure for his condition, Spider-Man visits Reed Richards, Black Panther, and Dr. Strange, but the message from all three is the same: he is dying, and there's no cure. Continued in Marvel Knights Spider-Man #20. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #1 "The Other--Evolve or Die, Part 1: Shock" - After experiencing problems with his powers and becoming injured in a battle with a super-villain, Spider-Man visits a doctor, and the resulting blood tests reveal that something is going very wrong. Continued in Marvel Knights Spider-Man #19. Collections Hardcovers *'Spider-Man: The Other' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4, plus Amazing Spider-Man #525-528 & Marvel Knights Spider-Man #19-22. "The lives of Peter Parker and everyone close to him change forever! Haunted by unsettling dreams. Disturbed by a growing sense of dread. Convinced that people are out to get him. A portrait of someone on the edge of a nervous breakdown? Nah. Simply a typical day for Peter Parker, as your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man must contend with a new and deadly opponent named Tracer, self-defense lessons with Captain America and some disturbing news that will change his life in a distinctly negative manner. This is the startling super-story that turns the wall-crawler's world upside down and setting the stage for the year to come." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785121889 Trade Paperbacks *'Spider-Man: The Other' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4, plus Amazing Spider-Man #525-528 & Marvel Knights Spider-Man #19-22. - *'Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, vol. 1: Derailed' - Collects vol. 1 #5-10. "Hold onto your webs, spider-fan! A major character from Peter Parker’s past returns! Meanwhile, is that the Hobgoblin terrorizing the skies? And if so, how is he connected to the shocking changes in Spider-Man’s life? Continuity fans better break out their back issues, because both Spidey’s past and future will change when an old (and unexpected) foe executes his master plan! Plus: Presenting 'Weblog,' an off-beat Spidey tale that starts at the very beginning of Spider-Man’s career and goes all the way through to the distant future...as seen through the eyes of a woman who is convinced that the web-slinger has been stalking her her entire life. And finally, think Spider-Man doesn’t have to worry about death anymore, having escaped its grasp in 'The Other'? Think again, as – years after his origin – Spider-Man finds himself back in the ring, squaring off against a masked wrestler whose name literally means “Death”...and for good reason!" - - *'Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, vol. 2: Mystery Date' - Collects vol. 1 #11-16. "As the groundbreaking events of Civil War erupt across the Marvel Universe, the shockwaves are being felt everywhere! The consequences of Spider-Man’s allegiances have culminated in the ultimate showdown...with Flash Thompson!? Plus: the shocking return of Mysterio!" - - *'Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, vol. 1: Secrets and Rumors' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. "Spider-Man is the worst neighbor ever! There are always crazy villains and property damage and drama and…and he catches those villains. And he tries to fix the damage. And he helps carry your groceries. And actually that property damage keeps the rents down. You know what? Spider-Man is the best neighbor ever, and this book will give you a closer look at Spider-Man’s (and Peter Parker’s) neighborhood than any before it!" - - *'Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, vol. 2: Hostile Takeovers' - Collects vol. 2 #7-14. "Has one of Spider-Man’s closest allies returned to his criminal beginnings? Aunt May is reopening the F.E.A.S.T. Center to help the homeless and needy of New York City! But things are rarely simple in the Marvel Universe — so it’s no surprise when F.E.A.S.T. and May’s new funding comes under attack by…the Prowler?! Can Spider-Man help bring Hobie Brown back to the side of the angels?" - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 2 Writer: Tom Taylor. Artist: Juann Cabal. Volume 1 Writer: Peter David. Pencils: Todd Nauck. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-24, 2005-2007 * Volume 2: #1-14, 2019 (Legacy #25-38) Future Publication Dates News & Features * 11 May 2007 - Kulick featured in Marvel comic Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher Website *wikipedia:Spider-Man Category:Super-Hero